


Its All in The Name

by sabertoothshadow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Das is Davesprite, Hal is Lil Hal (this one is obvious), Jasmine is Jadesprite, Main Story, Not connected to any other superhero AUs of Homestuck, SuperStriderStuck, Superheros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabertoothshadow/pseuds/sabertoothshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das, Dave, Dirk, Hal and Broderick are 5 brothers each with a talent that they, unlike others, have chosen to use to protect the citizens of Sburb Town who, before the arrival of the 5 superheroes, were overwhelmed with too many superpowered villains and not enough superheroes to save them.  </p><p>Theres just one catch.  Das, Dave, Dirk and Hal all go to school and all have their secret identities and friends that don't know who they really are.<br/>But do they really know who all their friends truly are?</p><p>Sburb is a town of hidden talents and secrets, no one really knows who everyone really is but the Strider brothers are going to find out, even if they have no idea that there are even secrets to uncover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Be Das

**Author's Note:**

> The poll for the pairings can be found here: http://superstriders.tumblr.com/post/52134390981/shipping-poll
> 
> Tumblr Version: http://superstriders.tumblr.com/post/52211676305/its-all-in-the-name-chapter-1
> 
> The blog for this AU is here: http://superstriders.tumblr.com/

“Strider.  The name feared by all that do wrong.  A family of five.  A boy genius, a boy of heart, a boy of time, an angel and a ninja.  All of which go by the name ‘Strider’.  No one knows the name of these brave heroes that protect our lives every day from all overs but all we know is that, no matter where they are, we hope they know we are grateful.”  The news caster is shut up when a boy with triangular glasses started flipping through channels

“Hey!  I needed to watch that for school!”  His younger brother with orange hair said, trying to steal the remote off his older brother.

“Why?  Pretty sure you don’t need some girl on the TV telling you everything you already know.”  His brother said as he settled on ‘My Little Pony’, making two of the other people in the room groan.   “My Little Pony is the shit, don’t groan, you know you love it.” 

“No Dirk, you have terrible taste.”  Another boy said looking much like the first, only his hair an almost white blonde.

“Broooo, I need the TV for homework and Dirk changed the channel to My Little Pony!”  The first boy whined.

“Don’t whine, it’s not cool.”  Dirk said.

“Dirk, put the news back on, Sprite stop complainin’.”  Another person called from another room.

“Turn it off anyway, we gotta get to school.”  The white blonde haired boy said as he stood up, stretching.  He had round shades covering his eyes and wore a white shirt with red sleeves that had the image of a starched record in the centre.  He wore black jeans and red converse shoes.  He grabbed his black school bag from beside him as he started heading to the door.

“What?  Already?  Damn it!”  ‘Sprite’ said as he stood up from his spot on the floor.  He wore a black top with orange wings drawn on the back and the words ‘Fly with Crow’ on the front in white letters.  He had on muted orange shorts and black shoes.  His hair was a muted orange and he wore the same kind of shades as his brother.  Other than their hair and clothes the two looked identical.

“Don’t pretend you weren’t aware of the time Sprite.”  Dirk said as he grabbed his, ‘ironic’, My Little Pony bag.  He had a white shirt on with an orange hat on the front, orange jeans and orange converse on.  His hair was blonde, although not as dark as Sprites or as light as his other brothers.  He also wore shades but they were triangular, anime shades.

“Don’t call me that!  You know I hate it.”  Sprite complained.

“Which is exactly why they call ya that Das.”  His twin said.

“Don’t act innocent, you call him Sprite all the time Dave.”  Another boy, who looked just like Dirk, said as he joined the three.  He wore a black wife beater and he wore dark blue jeans with orange sneakers.  His shades were just like Dirks, only his were tinted red in colour.

“What?  Me?  Never.”  Dave said with over-the-top I’m-so-innocent acting, smirking lightly.  “Where ever would you get that idea Hal?” 

“Talk on the way, if you guys are late to school again they’ll have a social worker over here to see if I was looking after ya probably.”  Said an older man who appeared in the doorway.  He had on a grey cap on over blonde hair and wore a white top with his collar up and black jeans and black runners.  He had on shades like Dirks.

“Yeah, yeah Bro. We’re going.”  Dirk said as he opened the door.  He was followed by Hal and Das.

“Later Bro.”  Dave said as he closed the door behind the four, shooting him a wave. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Dave, can I have your notes for class?”  Das asked as the four walked to school.  Hal was in front of them all and Dirk was a few steps in front of Dave and Das, who walked together.

“For the Strider thing?”  Dave asked, reaching a nod as his answer.  “Why?  You don’t need them, at all; like you could literally answer everything before being asked if you wanted.”

“Yeah, but I don’t wanna slip up or something and say something I shouldn’t.”  Das said.  “Plus, it’s Mr Seahorse’s class.  If I don’t have notes he’s gonna kill me.”  
  
“Your own stupidity for not taking notes then.”  Dave hummed.  “I need my notes for class to, sorry dude.”

A few minutes later they reached the school grounds.

Das had given up trying to get the notes off of Dave as he walked into the school grounds.  When he did he looked around for his friends but couldn’t spot them.  With a sigh he started heading towards his locker only to run into someone.  He looked up and muttered a ‘shit’ as he saw the boy.  The person was the same age as Das and had purple eyes behind hipster glasses and brown hair with a purple streak at the front.  He wore a blue and purple scarf with a designer top that Das reckoned looked like any other top, and pants that looked like purple and blue striped pjs.  “Hey!  Wwatch wwhere you’re going!”  The boy said, looking pissed off.

“Maybe you shouldn’t stand where people are walking then.”  Das remarked back.

“Wwatch your fuckin’ tongue scum.”  The boy growled, pushing Das back.  Das was tripped by one of the boy’s friends and he fell on his ass. 

“Hey, assholes leave Das alone.”  Hal said, coming up behind Das and helping his younger brother up. 

“And wwho are you to fuckin’ tell ME wwhat to do?!”  The boy with striped pjs snapped.

“Das’ older brother, Hal.”  Hal said.  “Now, fuck off before I make you sorry.”  He said.  The boy who had tripped Das freaked out.

“Don’t hurt me!  I’m sorry!”  He said, running off.  Everyone knew Hal was a fighter.  He won every single fighting match he’d been in and everyone knew it.  Even if they didn’t know his face, everyone knew his name and not to mess with him. 

“You’re lucky your brother is here to protect ya!”  The boy with purple in his hair said before rushing off.

“Thanks Hal.”  Das said.  “But I could’ve taken him.”

“I know, but you’re meant to be the clumsy dork that can’t hold his own, even if I know you can.”  Hal said, patting Das on the head.  “Oh yeah, and here.”  He added, grabbing something from his bag and passing it to Das. 

“Oh sweet!  Notes for Mr Seahorse’s class!”  Das cheered.  “Thanks Hal.”  He smiled.

“Don’t mention it, and don’t tell Dave.”  Hal said, putting his fingers to his lips in a ‘shush’ motion.  Das chuckled a little, nodding.

“I won’t.”  He nodded.

“Good.”  Hal smiled.  “Later Sprite, I gotta go to practice.”  He added, walking off.

“Bye Hal.”  Das replied, heading towards his locker.

 

* * *

 

 

He sighed as he reached the locked grey holder of his objects.  There was ‘loser’ and ‘nerd’ written in purple on his door.  He knew they all had roles to play to keep their secret identities just that but sometimes he really hated being the geek, especially because it meant he wasn’t supposed to be able to fight.  It always got him picked on by the other kids and he wasn’t allowed to hit anyone, or even be able to actually take a punch.

Das sighed again and placed his bag in his locker.  He grabbed out his maths books and placed his notes for Mr Seahorse’s class on the shelf for after recess before closing his locker door.

“Hey Das!”  A bright and cheerful voice said.  Das turned around to see a long black haired girl with emerald green eyes and glasses.  She was wearing a blue dress with a black dog head on it and a black belt around the waist.  She had black stockings on and red slip on shoes. 

“Morning Jade.”  Das smiled.  “Jasmine with you?”  He asked.

“No.”  Jade sighed.  “She’s sick.”  She was lying and Das knew it because he knew Jasmine. 

“What’s got her crying this time?”  He asked, somewhat worried about his friend.

“I’m not even sure anymore!”  Jade said, somewhat annoyed.  “Where’s Dave?”

“I think he’s still out the front with John and Karkat.”  Das answered, pointing to the front door. 

“Thanks!”  Jade smiled, heading towards where Das had directed her.  Das couldn’t really say he was surprised Jade ditched him to hang out with his twin brother; she always like him better and Das just wasn’t Dave.

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the morning passed without a problem, Das sat through homeroom and maths, making sure to get some of the answers wrong.  He placed his maths books away and grabbed his notes for English and snack before heading to the table he usually sat on.  A girl with short blonde hair, much like the colour of Dirk’s hair, with a black headband in it and purple eyes and another girl with short black hair and jade green eyes were already sitting there chatting about some bad clothing choices that someone on another table had made.  The blonde girl was wearing a short sleeve white top and a purple skirt with a pair of black shoes and the black haired girl was wearing a black shirt with the Virgo sign on it tucked into a tight red skirt that went to her knees.  She also had a belt on.  Das sat with them.

“Hey Rose, Kanaya.”  He greeted.

“Good morning Das.”  Rose smiled, the blonde hair girl.

“Hello Das.”  Kanaya greeted.  “Do you not agree that the girl over there wearing orange heels and a red dress looks disgusting?”  She asked.

“Uh….”  Das had no idea how to answer.

“Oh come on Kanaya, Das a dude, he is not going to have any idea about fashion.”  A black hair boy said as he took the seat next to Das. He had blue eyes and square glasses and was wearing a blue hoodie that said ‘PRANKSTERS UNITE’ on it.  He also had on black jeans and blue converse shoes.

“Boys know nothing about fashion!”  Jade agreed as she took the seat opposite John and next to Rose.

“That is a total lie, Dirk is a total fashionista.”  Dave said as he sat next to Jade. 

“Your older brother is fucking weird, he doesn’t count.”  A red haired boy with red eyes said as he sat next to Dave.  The boy was wearing a black hoodie with the batman symbol on it and worn grey jeans with black sneakers.

“Karkles that’s just mean.”  A girl with brown hair and red triangle glasses said as she sat on the other side of Das and across the table from the red haired boy.  She was wearing red jeans and a black top with ‘Times on my Side’ written on it. 

“Oh my fucking god, not you too Terezi.  My name is not fucking Karkles.”  The red haired boy groaned.

“I’d been worried if your name was fucking Karkles that be confusing.”  Dave teased. 

“No, no, that was way too lame.”  The red haired boy said.

“Oh my god Dave, that didn’t even make sense.”  John chuckled.

“It was pretty lame bro.”  Das pitched in, laughing a little.

“You all laughed, therefore it was not lame.”  Dave declared.

“It was lame David.”  Rose said.

“Very lame.”  Kanaya added.

“Extremely lame.”  Jade giggled.

“Even I agree it was lame Smith.”  Terezi chuckled.

“Let’s change the subject from lame jokes shall we.”  Dave sighed.

“Okay!  Did you guys see the Striders on tele last night?”  John asked.

“Oh yeah!  They stopped Juggalo from robbing that bank!”  Jade said. 

“I find that’s rather lucky too, I save my money there.”  Rose hummed.

“Did you guys see crow sweep in though?  It was so cool!”  John said.

“I reckon Red Knight’s way cooler.”  Dave said, smirking a little.  Das rolled his eyes behind his shades.

“No way, Crow is easily the coolest.”  Das said.

“Boys, boys, your both wrong.”  John clucked.

“And who the fuck do you think is the coolest Egbert?”  The red haired boy asked.

“Well Karkat, the Striders are all pretty cool, but Prankster is easily the best!”  John cheered.

“Prankster isn’t ever a fucking superhero.”  Karkat groaned.  “As much as I prefer you right now for using my fucking name, Prankster isn’t a fucking superhero and the classic superheroes are a fuckton better than any the Striders.  Like Batman, Batman rules.” 

“The Striders are all the cool Karkles, and Red Knight is the best.”  Terezi added.

“By golly, are you all fighting over superheroes?  In which case Bot is my favourite!”  A black haired boy with forest green eyes and glasses like Johns said.  He wore a brown over shirt with a white top with a skull on it underneath and brown shorts and green sneakers. 

“No way, Puppeteer is the best.”  Dirk said as the two boys took a seat.

“Boooooy, ya confuzzled.  Haha, confuzzled.”  A blonde girl with pink eyes hummed.  She wore a purple dress with a black cat head on the front.  She was wearing black slip on shoes as well.  “Heroin suks!  Heroes.  Spies are here it’s at!”

“I reckon the villains are rather interesting as well, although Black Night is pretty cool.”  A black haired girl with light blue eyes and round glasses said.  She wore a cerulean blue top and a white skirt.  The top had a life symbol in the centre that was white.  The older girls both sat down next to the older boys.

“Puppeteer has the worst powers.”  Dave smirked a little at his older brother.  Both Das and Dirk rolled their eyes.

“Red Knights powers are easily worse.”  Dirk said.

“Nop, they are so cool.”  Dave protested.

“Crow can fly, that makes him the best.”  Das added.

“You guys aren’t getting it, Prankster is the best.”  John said.

“Prankster isn’t even a superhero so he doesn’t count.”  Jade complained.

“I have to agree with John, Prankster is pretty cool.”  The green eyed boy said.

“Thank you Jake!”  John cheered.

“Spiiiies tho!  They soooo cool!  All sneaky and shit.”  The blonde said.

“You don’t even fucking see spies though, how the hell do you even know if they do anything?”  Karkat said.

“Spies do everything Karkat; you simply have to think about it.”  Rose said.

“See, ma lil sis got it right!”  The blonde said.

“I’m not saying spies are the coolest Roxy, in my opinion Black Night is rather cool.”  Rose said.

“Awww, Janey, talk sese into theeeeeem.”  Roxy whined.

“Well, I rather like BatterWitch.”  Jane replied.

“Okay, I get Prankster because he’s sometimes a hero, but Batter Witch is a flat out villain Jane.”  Dave said.  “She doesn’t count.”

“But she is pretty cool!”  Jane said.

“Her powers are rather interesting, but Madame Blue clearly has the best fashion sense.”

“If we are throwing out villains, Juggalo is rather good.” Rose said.

“Puppet’s my fav.”  Roxy said.

“You don’t have a favourite superhero but you have a favourite villain?  Really?”  Dirk asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

“Yeeeeeep.”  Roxy giggled.

“I reckon Whisperer is pretty cool.”  Karkat added.

“You too Karkles, really?”  Dave sighed.

“I like Prankster!”  John grinned.

“You can’t like Prankster as a villain and a hero.”  Jade said.

“But he’s both!”  John said.

“He’s neither, no heroes really a hero, they do heaps of damage and I have no favourites!”  Terezi said.

“You’re only saying that because your mums a cop.”  Dave accused.

“Yep!”  Terezi chuckled.

“That’s fucking stu-“  The rest of Karkat’s insult was cut off by the bell going.

“We will continue this at lunch!”  Dave declared, getting up from his seat.

“Prankster is the best and all of you are wrong!”  John added as he stood up.

“Save it for lunch Egderp.”  Dirk said.

“No way, Das and I have English now; we can so continue the agreement!”  John protested.

“…I’m screwed for 2 periods of nonstop Egbert talking, aren’t I?”  Das sighed.

“Yep.”  Dave, Rose, Kanaya and Jade all said at the same time.

“Awww, come on Das!  You love this stuff; you’re a total geek on the Striders!”  John said.

“Oh, he sure is.”  Dave agreed.  He was laughing on the inside and Das knew it.

“…I hate that about me.”  Das gave in as they all headed to their classes. 

“I hate English.”  Das sighed.

“How can you hate it?  We’re doing superheroes!”  John asked.

“Yeah, but its Mr Seahorse.”  Das groaned.  “Got your notes?”

“Yep!  This is gonna be easy!”  John cheered.

“Good luck.”  Das said.

“Same to you.”  John added as they entered the room, taking the seats just in time for the second bell.

“You’vve got the next twwo periods to wwrite your articles on _actual_ evvents invvolvving the superheroes or vvillains in local newws.  Time starts noww.”  Mr Seahorse said, starting the timer.  Everyone got to work.

It was 15 minutes later that Das heard them.  He looked outside to see two crows sitting on a tree.

“Das!”  One said.

“Das!”  The other repeated.

“Your brother told us to tell you that he needs you!”  The first added.

“Quickly!”  The other finished.  Das looked around to make sure no one was looking before writing the rest of his essay lightning fast.

“Mr Seahorse.”  He called, raising his hand.  The teacher came over.

“What?”  He asked.

“I need to go to the bathroom, my essays finished, can I please go?”  He asked, trying not to sound rushed.  Mr Seahorse looked over it for a moment.

“Alright.”  He said.  “But be quick.”  He added.  Das was out the door as slowly as he could manage in his rush and, as soon as the door was shut, he flashstepped to the bathroom.  Once in the hidden safety of a cubicle he grabbed out a red and orange card. 

“Super Strider, Code 5, Das Strider.”  He said quickly and quietly, soon he was no longer wearing the ironic black top and shorts.  Instead he wore a black long sleeved top and tights with orange feathers at the neck and black sneakers.  He had on orange fingerless gloves and his nails had become claws.  He had a sword on his back and wore a mask over his eyes that looked much like his shades only they showed off his orange eyes but the most noticeable features were his orange tail and wings. 

Quickly Das flashstepped out of the school and flew up, racing towards the city.  He reached it in a matter of seconds, he landed quickly. 

“Hey Super Chick.”  The familiar voice of Dirk said.  Das turned around to see his older brother but instead of wearing his usual clothes for school, Dirk wore a pair of black boots and puffy orange pantaloons like knee length shorts.  He had on an orange top with a black slash and belt.  His shoulders and neck were covered by a drape that went to his mid-back in a small cape.  On the front, left side of his drape was an orange heart symbol that was also featured on his black fingerless gloves.  His triangle shades had been replaced by a similarly shaped mask that showed his amber coloured eyes.  His hair, which was styled the same way, sported an orange half-crown on the right side.

“Don’t call me that Puppeteer.  Seriously, can’t you guys just not give me a nickname?”  Das said annoyed.

“No way Crow, where’s the fun in that?”  Dirk teased.  “Come on, let’s go.  Black Night’s gonna need our help.”  He added, flash stepping ahead and soon joined by Das.

They arrived in the local market.  Flying a little above them was a blonde haired boy with blue eyes.  He had red makeup over his cheeks that made it look like a dolls blush and had black lines drawn from the corners of his mouth and down his chin.  He wore a blue top that had the word ‘PUPPET’ written in big bold white letters.  Underneath he had stripped orange tights and a striped orange long sleeved top.  At his elbows and knees were pieces of string that were tired.  The strings seemed to defy gravity, floating towards the sky.  The boy also wore white gloves and white shoes with red tips.  The hair on his head was messy and didn’t look brushed.  Around his neck there was a black bowtie and a gold necklace.

“So nice of you boys to join the party.”  Bro said as he joined the two teen’s side.  Bro was dressed in a black karate outfit with orange stipe, belt and wrist guards.  He had black fingerless gloves on and hood over his head as well as an orange mask much like Dirks that framed his orange eyes and an orange mouth mask. 

“Sorry, traffic was a bitch.”  Dirk smirked.

“Language.”  Bro replied mockingly.

“Guys, Puppet is right there controlling people.”  Das sighed, pointing at the boy.

“What?  Only you three?  Where’s Red Knight~?”  Puppet pouted in a high pitched voice.

“Aint none of ya business puppet.”  Bro answered.

“Hehe, maybe I’ll just beat it out of you then!”  Puppet giggled, a bunch of random people who had been working there starting heading towards the three, looking ready to fight but also looking terrified.

“Puppeteer, you mind?”  Bro said.

“On it.”  Dirk said, his hands starting to glow a pink-purple colour.

“I got the sky.”  Das said, flying up.  He whistled something as he flew up before going to fight Puppet, being the only one able to get high enough.

“Hello Crowwy~.”  Puppet said as Das reached him.

“Puppet, I’m giving you one chance to back off and just leave.”  Das said.

“You say that every time, you should get I’m never going to take you up on the offer.”  Puppet giggled. 

“Why are you going to realize that you always lose?”  Das countered.

“Maybe when it stops becoming fun to mess with my faaaaaavourite super heroes.  Heeheehee.”  Puppet giggled. 

“We’re gonna beat you every time.”  Das said.

“Oh reeeally?  Then why am I not locked up yet?”  Puppet giggled.

“Cause you like to run away.”  Das answered.

“And you boys are _teeeerrible_ at chasing.”  Puppet giggled.  A crow flew at Puppet from behind, hitting his forearm and cutting the fabric and skin.

“Heeey!  Mask Maker made this for me!  It was very expensive!”  Puppet frowned.

“That was a warning shot.”  Das glared.  Puppet smirked.

“Oh reeeeally?  You think you can hit me again~?”  He giggled, raising his hand at Das.  Das eyes widened slightly when his body went stiff.  “Think your birdies will be to intent of saving you.”  He smirked, Das’ wings went completely stiff and he began falling.

“Shit, Puppeteer!”  He shouted.  Dirk looked up and Das began to glow a light pink purple before control of his body returned to him, quickly he flapped his wings and caught himself from flying.  He went to go back to where Puppet was but the villain wasn’t there.  He must’ve missed something because as he turned he saw swords clanging as Puppet and Bro were fighting.  He quickly flew to join them.

“Two on one aren’t very MOTHERFUCKING FAIR BIRD FUCKER.”  A voice said as someone appeared in front of Das.  He didn’t look like much older than Das.  He wore a purple robe that had long sleeves covering almost all his arms and hands, the robe was belted by a rope at the waist and went down at the front and back to his knees.  On back was a long silver metal club that had red-brown stains.  He wore a purple hood that resembled a jester’s hat and had a purple mask underneath.  His pants skin tight and black with grey spots in colour. He wore purple elf-like pointing shoes and had matching purple wings that gave a mechanical whirring sound as they flapped.

“Shouldn’t you be at school Juggalo?”  Das mocked. 

“Haha, very funny motherfucker.”  Juggalo laughed humourlessly.  “BUT I’M MOTHERFUCKING SURE YOU ALSO BETTER BE AT MOTHERFUCKING SCHOOL.”

“I would be in you fuckers weren’t causing trouble every hour of the day.”  Das countered.

“Let’s cut the motherfucking chitchat.”  Juggalo said.  “GOT SOME MOTHERFUCKING TROUBLE CAUSING TO DO.”  He mocked.

“Come at me bro.”  Das remarked, getting his sword out.  Juggalo was in his face with in a second, his metal club clanging against Das’ sword.  They were met in a weapon lock, both winged boys pushing back against the other to try and make the other fault.  Das was weaker though and the second he felt his stance falter he back flipped backwards in the air.  Juggalo didn’t miss a beat though as he quickly came up, swinging the club at Das.  Das dodged, kicking Juggalo’s stomach.  The other didn’t even falter, punching Das back.  Das dodged the attack, grabbing the others arm and attempting to flip Juggalo, but even in the air he was too strong in his stance ad instead ended up flipping Das.  The lighter than air boy hit the ground of a roof roughly. He let out his breath in a gasp, quickly getting up again.  When he did he forgot to check behind him for Juggalo and was hit in the side by a metal club.  He let out a groan before using his powers to make Juggalo’s club levitate out of his reach.

“That aint motherfucking fair bro.”  Juggalo said.  “MIRCLE FUCKING POWERS AINT MOTHERFUCKING FAIR TO USE.” 

“You hit me with a metal bat, don’t really care about fair.”  Das replied, wincing slightly when he moved.  He had a feeling a couple of his wings were broken.  He whistled something and a few birds came to his side. 

“Really think that a MOTHERFUCKING BIRD COULD STOP ME?!” Juggalo replied. 

“Maybe not, but I reckon a hundred could.”  Das said as at least one hundred birds surrounded Juggalo.  Every time he managed to hit one off of him there was another one to take the hit ones place. 

A whistle called from somewhere else and Das covered his ears tightly, trying to block out the noise that seemed to shatter his ears even though he knew it wasn’t that loud.  All the birds that had been there before flew off quickly, their crowing only loudening the noise.

“Guess we gonna have to finish this ANOTHER TIME MOTHERFUCKER, honk HONK CROWBRO.”  Juggalo chuckled darkly, disappearing soon afterwards. 

When Das’ ears stopped ringing he groaned, touching his side lightly and causing pain to roll over his side. 

“You okay lil man?”  Bro asked as he appeared next to the younger superhero.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine, just got a metal club to the side, it’ll be fine.”  Das winced when Bro picked him up.

“Puppeteer, you cover the press.  I’ll look after Crow.”  He told Dirk, Das hadn’t even noticed his other brother who was standing there. 

“Got it covered Black Night.”  Dirk replied, flashstepping away.  Bro also flashstepped, though in the complete opposite direction to the other.  Das only lasted a few seconds before passing out from pain, the adrenaline of the fight having worn off and leaving only pain.


	2. Be Dave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be up 3 days ago I am sorry.  
> Tumblr Version: http://tmblr.co/ZDBE2sn4wSE5  
> Shipping Poll: http://superstriders.tumblr.com/post/52134390981/shipping-poll  
> Blog: http://superstriders.tumblr.com/

 

Dave walked into the school grounds after the usual morning rowdiness of his brothers, looking around for his friends.  He spotted John and waved to his dorky friend.

“Dave!  Hey dude!  How was your weekend?”  The blue-eyed boy greeted asked as he bounded over.

“Morning Egderp, it was pretty good.  Got to laze around for two whole days.”  Dave hummed, pretending to remember it fondly.  “I’m surprised I didn’t need to get a kiss from my prince in shining armour to wake me up from the slumber that took up my weekend.  We would have ridden off into the sunset on his white horse.  No it should totally be a pink horse, like from that movie about bedtime stories; it so should have been a pink horse.”  He added, barely paying to his own words

“Oh my god Dave, shut the fuck up, your voice is giving me a headache.”  Karkat groaned as he joined the two.  “How you can manage to listen to his endless fucking ranting, John, I will never know.”

“Ahhh, come on Karkles, I’m not that bad.  I’m at least better than your brother.”  Dave chuckled.

“No one’s as bad as Kankri.”  Karkat sighed.  “And don’t call me that, I have a name asshole.”

“Oh of course, beep beep meow, ever so sorry.”  Dave teased.

“That is not my name!”  Karkat growled.  It only made both John and Dave laugh.

“You’re like a mad cat.”  John laughed.

“You know what, screw you both.  I’m leaving.”  Karkat said, storming off.

“Awww, don’t be like that Karkat, wait up.”  Dave called after Karkat as he and John chased after him.

“No!  No, fuck you both!  Stop following me!”  Karkat yelled back.  Dave quickly followed after, tackling the other to the ground. 

“Then stop running babe.”  Dave teased, smirking.

“Dave, you insufferable prick; get the fuck off of me!”  Karkat glared.

“Stacks on!”  John shouted, jumping on top of Dave.

“Oof!  John, dude, why are you so heavy?”  Dave complained. 

“How the hell do you think I feel!?!”  Karkat groaned from beneath him.  “Both of you assholes get the fuck off me, NOW.”  He said.

“What?  You guys are playing stacks on and didn’t invite me?”  A female voice said.

“No, no, Jade, no do not…“  Dave started before Jade joined the dog pile, jumping onto John.  “jump on us.”  He finished breathlessly.

“Can’t… fuck…ing… breath.”  Karkat gasped from beneath him.

“You four do realize you are in public and dog piles and not exactly that smart an idea.”  The high class voice of Rose hummed as the purple eyed girl sat on Jade.

“Then fucking” Karkat paused to breath.  “tell these morons to get the fuck off of me!” 

 “Jade you’ve been eating too much cake, you weigh a TONNE.”  John complained.

“John!  That’s rude!”  Jade pouted.

“I SAID GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!”  Karkat yelled, although his voice was rather breathless and he was panting.

“Come on you three, it is not cool to squash a cool kid, get off.”  Dave added.

“Fine, fine.”  Jade said.  “You guys are such spoil sports!”  She added, jumping up a second after Rose did.  John soon followed and Dave rolled off of Karkat, the two boys gladly taking the chance to breathe again.

“I hate you all.”  Karkat panted.

“You know you love us.”  Dave hummed.

“And we love you too!”  John joked.

“Oh yes, we have much the love to share around, now, I highly suggest that we take our love towards our lockers or we will find ourselves late for class.”  Rose said.

“Give us a sec Lalonde, some of us were not sitting on the top of everyone else sipping tea.”  Dave said, taking a few deep breaths before getting up.  John helped Karkat up, although the red haired boy complained about it.

“Come on guys, Rose is right!  We don’t want to be late for gym!”  Jade smiled.

“No, no, I’m quite fucking sure we want to be late for the fucking public embarrassment that is Physical Education.”  Karkat said, all the same the five of them started heading to the lockers.

“I give you my deepest apologizes that you have to suffer through sport first thing in the morning.”  Rose smirked, obviously teasing them.

“You’re just smug because you have textiles with Kanaya first.”  John said.

“What?  Me?  Never.”  Rose said sarcastically.

“Gym isn’t even that bad.”  Dave said.

“That’s because you’re a fucking freak of nature.”  Karkat said.

“I like gym!”  Jade smiled.

“You’re an even bigger fucking freak of nature.”  Karkat remarked. 

“I’m with Karkat on this one, gym sucks, especially first thing on a Monday morning.”  John said.

“John, you don’t even fucking have gym.”  Karkat rolled his eyes.

“I still know it sucks!”  John protested.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever cry-babies.”  Dave chuckled, grabbing his things for sport from his locker.

* * *

 

After homeroom the four of them stood in the gym. Everyone around them chatting.  Jade was going on about something that Dave was only half paying attention too.  Karkat was sitting on the bleachers a few steps away from them, looking at the ground.  Dave stepped over, sitting next to Karkat. 

“You okay Karkat?”  Dave asked, looking at him worriedly. 

“I’m fine.”  Karkat muttered.

“Liar, what’s wrong?”  Dave sighed.  Karkat looked up, his eyes dashing to a wall on the other side of the room before looking at Dave.

“It’s nothing Dave.”  He lied.  Dave looked to where Karkat’s eyes had darted.  Leaning against the wall was a stoner looking kid.  He as tall and had extremely messy hair.  He wore a purple jumper and black jeans.

“It’s about Gamzee, isn’t it?” Dave questioned him.

“It’s nothing Dave.  Stop asking.”  Karkat sighed.

“What happened between you two?  You guys used to be such good friends.  Did it have something to do with the week you took over a fortnight ago?”  Dave didn’t need to ask, he had a feeling he knew exactly why Karkat and Gamzee weren’t friends anymore, but he couldn’t tell Karkat he knew.

“Dave, seriously, stop asking, okay?  It’s nothing you need to worry about.”  Karkat was actually glad when the gym teacher walked in.

“Alright kids, pair up, and hurry up with it.”  The teacher said, she was a middle aged woman with black hair that was done in a ponytail.  She had on a pair of black tracksuit pants and a blue work out top. 

“Pair Karkat?”  Dave asked.

“You gonna stop asking question?”  Karkat replied.

“Fine.”  Dave sighed.

“Alright then.”  Karkat nodded.  Dave helped him up and the two walked over to the group of everyone else. 

“One of you go to the back of the gym, the other to the front.”  The gym teacher instructed.

“Oh fuck no.”  Karkat groaned.  “We’re playing dodge ball.”

“Seems so, good luck, try not to get a ball to the head this time.”  Dave teased.

“Oh shut up!”  Karkat said.  “You’re going down!”  He said.

“Mhmm, sure.”  Dave smirked, turning to go to the back of the gym.  “Good luck Karkles, you’re gonna need it.”  He teased.

“You are going down Dave!”  Karkat called back. 

Dave lined up on the back wall with the other people that had come to this side.  Next to him was a girl that looked a lot like the teacher.  She had long black hair that was somewhat messy and went down to her legs and cobalt blue eyes.  She wore black shorts and a blue tank top with a jacket on and blue sneakers.

“You ready to kill it Smith?”  She said, grinning.

“You bet Vriska.”  Dave smirked back.  “Anyone else on the team?”

“Tavros.”  Vriska sighed.  “But we’ll have to manage with him I suppoooooooose.  We have a few jocks as well.”

“I uh, I’m not that bad at dodge ball.”  A boy said as he walked over.  He had brown Mohawk and hazel eyes.  He was wearing a white sort sleeve top and had brown shorts that went to his knees, showing the fake legs he had.  He also wore brown sneakers.

“You get out within the first 5 minutes of _every_ game.  You are terrible a dodge ball!”  Vriska frowned.

“I uh, only get out because, um, you either use me as a s-shield or through the ball at me.”  The boy said.

“Tavros is right Vriska, his getting out is always your fault.”  Dave agreed.

“Daaaaaaave, you aren’t allowed to take his side.”  Vriska whined.

“Just statin’ the facts.”  Dave replied.

“Alright class, ready, set, go!”  The teacher called, gripping the attention of all the students who had been chatting as they raced for the balls in the centre at the sound of the word ‘Go’.

Dave grabbed a ball and chucked it straight away, earning the first point as it hit some guy in the arm.  He dodged a ball from some other guy and caught the next one, throwing it and aiming for Karkat, who saw it just in time, ducking to miss being hit. 

“You fucking missed!”  He called mockingly.

“Like you could do any better.”  Dave called back, picking up a ball that rolled his way and throwing it at some girl who was in his class. 

The next ball he made sure barely missed him, just ducking out of the way in time, Dave couldn’t look too good. 

After a minute or so he saw Vriska use Tavros as a human shield, although he couldn’t say he was very surprised.   The game went on for a while longer without either side getting a large lead on the other.  Vriska and he hadn’t gotten out; Tavros sat on the blenchers for the third time.  Jade was also still in and Karkat had just gotten back in.  Gamzee also hadn’t gotten out yet, although Dave was pretty sure not many people were noticing him.

Karkat throw a ball and Dave didn’t have time to warn Vriska before it hit her.

“Damn it!”  She cursed.  “You better avenge me Dave!”  She said, over dramatizing it before she left with a light smirk at both him and Karkat. 

“Don’t worry I’m on it.”  Dave replied, rolling his eyes teasingly as he picked up a ball from the ground throwing it at someone, making sure it missed though. 

He caught a ball that was coming his way.

“Fuck!”  He heard Jade curse, chuckling a little as he threw the ball at Karkat, hitting him in the arm.

“Haha!  Score!  Two dorks out with one ball!”  He teased.  Jade poked his tongue out at him and Karkat called him an asshole as they went and sat with Tavros and Vriska.

One ball came extremely close to Dave’s face.  He turned to find that the pitcher was Gamzee who was giving him a changeling smirk.  Dave’s gaze locked with Gamzee’s.  It was on.  They were the only ones left.

Well, not really, there was at least ten people left per side but out of the people Dave cared about it was only them and Dave was sure of one thing; Gamzee was going down.

Quickly Dave made a dash for the nearest ball, picking it up and throwing it at Gamzee.  Missed.  It bounced off the back wall and hit some kid in the head. 

The next ball he used to bump Gamzee’s ball out of the way, and the next ball Gamzee had thrown before finally throwing it at him and barely missing.  Gamzee throw one back and Dave ducked.  The ball hit the guy behind Dave.  Dave 9, Gamzee 9.

The next two balls Dave thrown at different angles.  Gamzee side stepped both and they both hit over people.  Gamzee threw a return that missed Dave just barely, hitting this girl who had been hiding most of the game.  Dave 8, Gamzee 7.

Gamzee’s sixth ball bounced off one guy’s head and then some girls head.  Dave didn’t notice though as he throw three quick balls.  Gamzee used some guy as a shield for the first two and the third just missed.  Gamzee was attacked with a ball from someone else and caught it.  Dave hit the guy before he picked up a first ball, although not aiming at him.  Dave 6, Gamzee 6.

Gamzee didn’t aim for Dave as he threw his next ball, hitting one of Dave’s team mates.   Another guy threw a ball that Dave caught before throwing it at Gamzee and missing again.  Gamzee grabbed one and throw it at Dave but Dave jumped out of the way.  He watched another guy from his side go off to the sidelines before some other guy hit the person who threw it at the previous person.  Dave 5, Gamzee 4.

Dave ducked as another ball was thrown at him and caught the next one that came.  He heard someone curse and line up with no hope of coming back in.  Gamzee threw a ball and hit the guy coming back in.  One of Gamzee’s teammates caught a ball and threw it at one of Dave’s teammates, getting them out.  Dave threw the ball and hit the guy that had caught the last one before picking up a ball and throwing it at one a girl who tried to dodge and failed.  Dave 4, Gamzee 2.

Dave realized that his side didn’t have any more dodge balls.  His teammates started backing up a bit and followed.  Gamzee throw one and barely missed Dave, hitting the guy who had been standing next to Dave.  Dave picked up the ball and deflected the next attack on him.  One of Dave’s teammates was hit by Gamzee’s remaining teammate and Dave’s last teammate threw the ball at the girl, getting her out, only to be hit by Gamzee.  Now it really was just the two of them.  Dave 1, Gamzee 1.

The gym became complete carnage with both sides cheering their last player on.  Dave and Gamzee began throwing balls at each other like there was no tomorrow.  Dave focused on aiming at that stupid face painted head of his.  Duck, dodge, throw and miss.  Side step, barely miss, throw and dodged.  Throw and miss, throw and side stepped.  Duck, do not backflip, dodge.  Throw.  Throw.  Throw.

Dave heard people cheering as the ball hit Gamzee in the chest.  Not the head like he’d hoped but better than nothing.

“Yes!”  Dave cheered, his team doing the same.  “Suck on that Makara!”  He called, poking his tongue out at Gamzee who just glared back. 

* * *

 

 

“Since when did you become so fucking boss at dodge ball?”  Karkat asked as they headed to the cafeteria. 

“I don’t know guess it was just a good day.”  Dave said after a moment.

“Bullshit, you were way too fucking good for it to just be a fluke.”  Karkat protested.

“What happened to no more questions?  Doesn’t that go for both of us?”  Dave asked.

“No, no it fucking doesn’t.”  Karkat replied.

“That’s just not fair Karkat.”  Terezi chuckled at she walked over. 

“Sup Rezi.”  Dave said, fist bumping the other.

“I don’t fucking care about if it’s fair or not.”  Karkat said as they made their way to the table.

“And you aren’t getting an answer out of me.”  Dave said.  Karkat groaned but didn’t ask again as they reached the table.  It seemed the others were talking about clothes.

“Boys know nothing about fashion!”  They heard Jade say

“That is a total lie, Dirk is a total fashionista.”  Dave added as he sat next to Jade. 

“Your older brother is fucking weird, he doesn’t count.”  Karkat said, sitting next to Dave.

“Karkles that’s just mean.”  Terezi giggled as she sat next to Das and across from Karkat. 

“Oh my fucking god, not you too Terezi.  My name is not fucking Karkles.”  Karkat groaned.

“I’d been worried if your name was fucking Karkles that be confusing.”  Dave teased. 

“No, no, that was way too lame.”  Karkat said.

“Oh my god Dave, that didn’t even make sense.”  John chuckled.

“It was pretty lame bro.”  Das pitched in, laughing a little.

“You all laughed, therefore it was not lame.”  Dave declared.

“It was lame David.”  Rose said.

“Very lame.”  Kanaya added.

“Extremely lame.”  Jade giggled.

“Even I agree it was lame Smith.”  Terezi chuckled.

“Let’s change the subject from lame jokes shall we.”  Dave sighed.

“Okay!  Did you guys see the Striders on tele last night?”  John asked.

“Oh yeah!  They stopped Juggalo from robbing that bank!”  Jade said. 

“I find that’s rather lucky too, I save my money there.”  Rose hummed.

“Did you guys see Crow sweep in though?  It was so cool!”  John said.

“I reckon Red Knight’s way cooler.”  Dave said, smirking a little.  Das rolled his eyes behind his shades.

“No way, Crow is easily the coolest.”  Das said.

“Boys, boys, your both wrong.”  John clucked.

“And who the fuck do you think is the coolest Egbert?”  Karkat asked.

“Well Karkat, the Striders are all pretty cool, but Prankster is easily the best!”  John cheered.

“Prankster isn’t ever a fucking superhero.”  Karkat groaned.  “As much as I prefer you right now for using my fucking name, Prankster isn’t a fucking superhero and the classic superheroes are a fuckton better than any the Striders.  Like Batman, Batman rules.” 

“The Striders are all the cool Karkles, and Red Knight is the best.”  Terezi added.

“By golly, are you all fighting over superheroes?  In which case Bot is my favourite!”  Jake added.

“No way, Puppeteer is the best.”  Dirk said as the two boys took a seat.

“Boooooy, ya confuzzled.  Haha, confuzzled.”  Roxy hummed.  “Heroin suks!  Heroes.  Spies are here it’s at!”

“I reckon the villains are rather interesting as well, although Black Night is pretty cool.”  Jane said as she sat next to Roxy.

“Puppeteer has the worst powers.”  Dave smirked a little at his older brother.  Both Das and Dirk rolled their eyes.

“Red Knights powers are easily worse.”  Dirk said.

“Nop, they are so cool.”  Dave protested.

“Crow can fly, that makes him the best.”  Das added.

“You guys aren’t getting it, Prankster is the best.”  John said.

“Prankster isn’t even a superhero so he doesn’t count.”  Jade complained.

“I have to agree with John, Prankster is pretty cool.”  Jake said.

“Thank you Jake!”  John cheered.

“Spiiiies tho!  They soooo cool!  All sneaky and shit.”  Roxy said.

“You don’t even fucking see spies though, how the hell do you even know if they do anything?”  Karkat said.

“Spies do everything Karkat; you simply have to think about it.”  Rose said.

“See, ma lil sis got it right!”  Roxy said.

“I’m not saying spies are the coolest Roxy, in my opinion Black Night is rather cool.”  Rose said.

“Awww, Janey, talk sese into theeeeeem.”  Roxy whined.

“Well, I rather like BatterWitch.”  Jane replied.

“Okay, I get Prankster because he’s sometimes a hero, but Batter Witch is a flat out villain Jane.”  Dave said.  “She doesn’t count.”

“But she is pretty cool!”  Jane said.

“Her powers are rather interesting, but Madame Blue clearly has the best fashion sense.”  Kanaya hummed.

“If we are throwing out villains, Juggalo is rather good.” Rose said.

“Puppet’s my fav.”  Roxy said.

“You don’t have a favourite superhero but you have a favourite villain?  Really?”  Dirk asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

“Yeeeeeep.”  Roxy giggled.

“I reckon Whisperer is pretty cool.”  Karkat added.

“You too Karkles, really?”  Dave sighed.

“I like Prankster!”  John grinned.

“You can’t like Prankster as a villain and a hero.”  Jade said.

“But he’s both!”  John said.

“He’s neither, no heroes really a hero, they do heaps of damage and I have no favourites!”  Terezi said.

“You’re only saying that because your mums a cop.”  Dave accused.

“Yep!”  Terezi chuckled.

“That’s fucking stu-“  The rest of Karkat’s insult was cut off by the bell going.

“We will continue this at lunch!”  Dave declared, getting up from his seat.

“Prankster is the best and all of you are wrong!”  John added as he stood up.

“Save it for lunch Egderp.”  Dirk said.

“No way, Das and I have English now; we can so continue the agreement!”  John protested.

“…I’m screwed for 2 periods of nonstop Egbert talking, aren’t I?”  Das sighed.

“Yep.”  Dave, Rose, Kanaya and Jade all said at the same time.

“Awww, come on Das!  You love this stuff; you’re a total geek on the Striders!”  John said.

“Oh, he sure is.”  Dave agreed.  He was laughing on the inside and Das knew it.

“…I hate that about me.”  Das gave in as they all headed to their classes. 

Dave watched as the two walked away, getting up.  “We got Film Tech now it seems, coming Karkles?” 

“Yeah, yeah, give me a fucking minute.”  Karkat said, throwing some rubbish in the bin. 

 

Karkat and Dave sat in class for the first twenty minutes watching the projects that people had made.  Theirs had been the third one and Dave was pretty confident in it, although Karkat had been freaking out.  From the look of their teacher they probably hadn’t done that badly.

After they were all done the teacher had decided they’d check the news to see if anything was interesting enough to watch.  Straight away he’d found the live feed on a fight.  It was the Striders.  Everyone in class had voted they watch it and Dave looked around, looking to see if he could spot the sign. 

He couldn’t.  He was going to have to stay put.

He turned back to watching the news.  It was Puppet that was attacking and Puppeteer, Crow and Black Night were there. 

“So just Hal and I don’t get to join the fun.”  Dave muttered under his breath.  He watched worriedly as Puppet and Crow started fighting.  The cameras only gave a second of screen time to that though before cutting to the reporter.

“It seems that Puppeteer has undone Puppets control over the shoppers and the shop keepers.  Reports are that not much damage has been done that everyone is safe.”  She said.  Dave sighed and looked around before spotting messy hair from outside.  He met eyes with Gamzee.  The stoner smirking at him.  Dave grabbed out his phone the same time it vibrated.

 

Dave curse as he watched the figure on the other side of the school grounds vanish into thin air.

If Juggalo did anything to his brothers he was going to kick his ass.

* * *

 

 

As soon as the bell went Dave headed out the room as fast as he could, heading straight to Hal.

“Is Das alright?”  He asked.

“He’s just hurt his ribs.”  Hal replied, though there was worry in his voice. 

“I saw G-I saw Juggalo hit him.”  Dave was glad Hal hadn’t noticed the slip of his tongue as he spoke. 

“Das is gonna be fine, okay?  Promise.  Now go back to your friends and act like nothing’s wrong.  If anyone asks say that Das had a doctor’s appointment.”  Hal told him.

“Yeah, yeah, I know the drill.”  Dave sighed. 

“Good.  Now off you go.”  Hal said, turning to go hang out with his own friends.  Dave left too, but he wasn’t going to his friends.  No.  He had a certain villain’s ass to kick.

 


	3. Be Dirk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! Sorry this took so long, I really don't have an excuse for anything more then the first 2 weeks of not updating, sorry!  
> I do not own homestuck or the characters.

Dirk walks into the school grounds, instantly spotting Roxy and Jane.

“Morning girls, English not here yet?” He greeted. 

“Fraid not Dirt *Dirk bb.” Roxy slurred.

“Jane, what happened to project ‘keep Roxy sober’?” Dirk asked his blue eyed friend.

“I tried! But she found Dads secret stash the other night, gosh I can’t believe dad didn’t even mind that much.” Jane let out an annoyed sigh.

“Nooo Janey bby, sont be hic, *donna be mad at ne. Imma sorryyyy. Fotgive me?” Roxy said, leaning on Jane. The girl sighed.

“Of course, but I really wish you would stop drinking.” She sighed.

"Cut her some slack Janey, at least for this week.” Dirk replied.

“Alcohol is not the solution to not grieving!” Jane sighed.

“Sune, *sure is is jannney.” Roxy shushed her. “It… its… it’s the oily swer.”

“It is never the answer Roxy.” Jane said, rubbing her temple. “Come on, let’s try to find you some coffee and at least try to get you slightly more sober for class.” She said, pulling Roxy one way, Dirk there to catch the drunk when she tripped.

 

* * *

 

 Dirk sat in homeroom watching the door. It was roughly 5 minutes into the class. He waited. ‘Three… two… one’

Jake burst through the door.

“Late again Mr English?” The teacher sighed, not even needing to make the change to the role or look up. 

“Gosh Sir, I’m sorry. I slept in rather late this morning and just wasn’t quick enough to catch that bloody bus.” Jake said, making up a hugely bullshit excuse.

“Very believe Mr English..” The teacher sighed. “It seems to be the same excuse almost every day. Take your seat.” Jake nodded, quickly taking in the seat next to Dirk.

“Right on your usual time Jake, maybe you should set your phone five minutes early so you'll actually get places on time.” Dirk teased.

“But then I’d be just like you Dirk, exactly on time, never late never early.” Jake chuckled. “Plus, imagine all the adventures I’d miss out on!” He added; a childish glint in his eyes as he spoke. 

“What adventures do you even manage to have in like the five minutes that you’re late?” Dirk chuckled.

“All of them!” Jake laughed. 

“You are completely ridiculous.” Dirk laughed. 

* * *

 

‘ _Dirk_.’ The word was heard but not spoken. The mentioned boy could hear the name in his head by the familiar voice of his twin. If it wasn’t normal he would’ve freaked out.

‘ _Yeah Hal_?’ He thought.

‘ _You don’t have anything on right now do you_?’ His twin thought back.

‘ _No, it’s just Spanish. Why? Trouble in paradise_?’

‘ _What else is new? Puppet showed up in the traders. I’ve got a test I can’t miss so I can’t go. You mind going to help Bro and Das out?_ '

‘ _Yeah, sure, I’ll help_.’

“Mr Smith, what is soooooooo interesting that you aren’t being attention?” The teacher, a blonde haired woman with a blue dress in the pattern of a web, said. It took Dirk a moment to realize that the voice was not from inside his head.

“What? Oh, sorry Mrs Arana, I’m not feeling so well.” He said.

‘ _I’ve got it_.’ Hal thought to him.

Mrs Arana seemed like she was about something before changing her mind. “Alright then, head to sick bay, I will get you a sick bay pass.”

Dirk left the room with the sick bay pass in hand but with no intention to use it.  He turned a  corner and almost ran right into Jake.

"Sup English, what are you doing wagging class?"  Dirk asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing Smith."  Jake smiled at him.

"I did ask first, but if you must now I'm feeling pretty shit so I'm heading to sick bay."  Dirk answered.  

"Oh that's no good!  I do hope you feel better soon!"  Jake said.

"Yeah, it's just a stomach ache and head pains."  Dirk shrugged.  "You're turn now."

"Oh, right, I was just talking to my father.  He wants me to join in the family business and I don't want to."  He sighed.  

"What does your father even do?"  Dirk asked.

"Oh... Trading and stuff... Anyway if you're sick I should let you go."  With that he rushed off.  Dirk didn't think of it as he headed towards the door out.

* * *

 “Hey Super Chick.”  Dirk greeted his brother as he stopped next to him. 

“Don’t call me that Puppeteer.  Seriously, can’t you guys just not give me a nickname?”  Das groaned, annoyed.

“No way Crow, where’s the fun in that?”  Dirk teased.  “Come on, let’s go.  Black Night’s gonna need our help.”  He added, flash stepping ahead and soon joined by Das.

They arrived in the local market.  Flying a little above them was Puppet.

“So nice of you boys to join the party.”  Bro said as they joined him.

“Sorry, traffic was a bitch.”  Dirk smirked.

“Language.”  Bro replied mockingly.

“Guys, Puppet is right there controlling people.”  Das sighed, pointing at the boy.

“What?  Only you three?  Where’s Red Knight~?”  Puppet pouted in a high pitched voice.

“Aint none of ya business puppet.”  Bro answered.

“Hehe, maybe I’ll just beat it out of you then!”  Puppet giggled, a bunch of random people who had been working there starting heading towards the three, looking ready to fight but also looking terrified.

“Puppeteer, you mind?”  Bro said.

“On it.”  Dirk said, his hands starting to glow a pink-purple color.  He spread the color over the men and women that where being controlled.  One by one they fell to their knees, finally back in control of their own body's as Dave cut the strings tying them to the villain.  He finished up just in time to here Das shout.

“Shit, Puppeteer!”  His brothers voice made him look up to find Das falling, no in control of his wings.  Dirk hid his panic well as Das fell, using his powers he made Das glow lightly before the other once more gained control of his body, flying up again. 

The distraction from his surrondings cost Dirk and he didn't notice his opponent until a fist collided with his face. 

"Oof."  He let out as he was flung backwards.  He felt a familiar feeling, almost as if wings attracted themselves to him and let him float safely until his feet where on the ground.  At first this thing had panicked him, it wasn't his own powers and it certainly wasn't his brothers that were doing it, but he knew not to let his focus waver and instead placed his attention on the enemy in front of him.

The man had messy black hair and purple eyes that seemed to glow.  His face was painted much like Juggalo's, although this mans made his face look more like a skull.  It didn't help that he seemed to have want looked like bones stitching his mouth shut.  

His outfit was skin tight, like most costumes, and had a very basic skeleton appearance on it.  His shoes were combos boots with the bottom of them being purple and the top copying the basic bones of his feet to match the rest of his outfit.

"Whisperer."  Dirk says.  He nods back in greeting.  No more words are said before you attack.  

The fight is rather basic, both of the two not actually attempting to hurt the other.  Whisperer's situation was one he had come to the Strider about a little while ago.  Dirk hadn't really thought it fair to beat the villains ass since then.  

A punch was thrown and Dirk blocked it before tripping the other.  

"You should call off the fight."  Dirk muttered.

' **I can't, no one but myself is losing**.'  He signs back, jumping up quickly.

"Aren't there other reasons to call off a fight?" 

' **None that are yet believable**.'  He signs. 

Dirk sighs as they keep up the fake fighting.   It's only a few minutes later that Cal is pinned and Dirk pins Whisperer that the bones covering his mouth move.

Instantly Dirk covered his ears.  That still wasn't enough to block out the window shattering noise that was, in volume, barely above a whisper.  With in moments the villains are gone and Dirk and Bro have made it to Das, who looks like he's in a lot of pain.  

' _Hal_.'  Dirk thinks.

' _Doing test_.'  He replies.

' _Dude this is important_.'  Dirk rolls his eyes.

' _Fiiiine, make it quick though_.'  Hal sighed.  

_'Need a DA for Das.  He's hurt and there's no way he could go back to school like this_.'  

' _What happened?_ '  Hal suddenly sounds alert and worried.

' _Juggalo got 'im in the chest with his club_.'

' _Shit!  Is Das alright?_ '

' _He'll be fine, I think, could you do the DA?_ '

' _Easily.  Am I gonna need to do one for you too?_ '

' _Nah, already headed to sick bay, remember?  I'll just hack the school roll and make it look like I headed home with a stomach ache or something_.'

' _Okay, tell me if Das' condition gets worse_.' 

' _Will do._ '  With that Dirk turned his attention back to the physical world.  

 

“Puppeteer, you cover the press.  I’ll look after Crow.”  He told Dirk, who nodded. 

“Got it covered Black Night.”  Dirk replied, flashstepping to where the press was waiting.  Instantly he was bombarded with questions, all of which he ignored.  

"What we got here is a robbery at heart, despite the confusion.  Puppet is obviously at fault but it can be assumed that he's working with The Game since Juggalo and Whisperer showed up.  We suggest that any of you who were able to hear Whisperer get your ears checked right away.  Don't do drugs and don't join the bad guys kids."  After finishing his speech he flash stepped away.  

Their team had always made a point to give a report to the press themselves because it left less room for assumptions to be made or panic to be had. 

Bro always read then worth other the top acting and voice, Das and Dave answered all the questions when they did theirs, Hal gave facts over everything or drifted off but Dirk liked to give the facts and get out of there, which is what he did.

He headed back to his place to see if Bro need help looking after Das.


End file.
